kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play at Reading Books
"Let's Play at Reading Books" is the fourth episode of the first season of ''Kaeloo'''' and of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo decides that the buddies should read books at the library. Stumpy searches for Mr. Coolskin comics, and Quack Quack and Mr. Cat fight over a book with pictures of skimpily dressed girls in it, but they have to be very quiet because they are inside a library. Plot Quack Quack is trying to read an erotic book in peace, but Mr. Cat sneaks up behind him and hides when he turns around. He then turns a page of the book, and Quack Quack is confused as to what happened. Kaeloo calls Quack Quack off-screen, and he accidentally shuts the book in Mr. Cat's face. Later, Stumpy is trying to play a video game on is console, but he loses (as usual), so Quack Quack snatches the console and completes the level for him. Stumpy rejoices about "his" victory when Kaeloo shows up and tells them video games are bad. She then decides that they can spend the day reading books. Stumpy hates her idea, but a bookshelf falls on his head before he can leave. Kaeloo warns Stumpy and Quack Quack not to make any noise - or else Bad Kaeloo will deal with them. The two resort to communicating with each other using sign language and making jokes, but they are barely able to control their laughter, so they run away to another part of the library. Stumpy panics over seeing a physics book with no pictures before concluding that the library might have comic books. As he runs through the library, Mr. Cat hears the noise and wonders what's happening. He sees Quack Quack and tries to attack him before pausing to look at the book the duck is reading, which turns out to contain pictures of pin-up girls. Quack Quack snatches the book and runs off, and Mr. Cat starts chasing him, offering him yogurt in exchange for the book, which he refuses. Kaeloo tells Mr. Cat to be quiet, since it's a library, and tells him that he can join them as long as he makes no noise. Stumpy, after searching for a long time, finds a Mr. Coolskin book on a shelf, to his delight. Mr. Cat steals the book from Quack Quack and runs away. Quack Quack tries to tell Kaeloo, but she tells him to be quiet. He resorts to using a motorized kick-scooter to grab the book from Mr. Cat. Mr. Cat uses a book (with a missile hidden inside) as ammunition for his bazooka to shoot Quack Quack, and the resulting explosion draws Kaeloo to the scene. She asks the two boys, who are fighting over the book, to show it to her, and she is shocked by the content. Kaeloo transforms into Bad Kaeloo. Meanwhile, Stumpy manages to find a shelf with all the Mr. Coolskin comics in the library, and is finally happy, declaring that he loves the library. Bad Kaeloo pulls several books (similar to the one Quack Quack and Mr. Cat were fighting over) off a shelf and throws them on the ground in a pile. Mr. Cat picks a few of them off the ground, unfortunately she sees him and beats him up into the shape of a book, while Quack Quack doesn't get beaten (even though he looked at those pinup books in the first place). Stumpy pulls all 100 comic books off the shelf and shows them to his friends. Mr. Cat has no idea who Mr. Coolskin is, and Bad Kaeloo tosses all the comic books and Mr. Cat on top of the pile and sets it on fire. Kaeloo reverts back to normal and the infuriated Stumpy chases her around the library for what she did to his precious comic books while Quack Quack calmly eats yogurt and watches the fire burn as Mr. Cat screams in pain. Later, Kaeloo decides to read her friends Mr. Cat, who is still in the shape of a book. The screen goes dark as she opens the "book", and Kaeloo exclaims "Mr. Caaaat!" in a naughty tone. Characters Key Characters * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy Mentioned Characters * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * This is one of the more "adult" episodes of the show. * This episode is the first time Mr. Coolskin is mentioned. * In the French dub, Kaeloo's reaction to opening Mr. Cat as a book is "Oh la la!", mirroring Mr. Cat's reaction to opening the book he and Quack Quack were fighting over. * This is the first episode where Mr. Cat din't wear an outfit. * First appearance of the bookshelfs, the books, Mr. Coolskin: Carrot Attack!!! and the 99 other unnamed Mr. Coolskin comic books, Oh La La… and the other unnamed erotic books, the erotic cat picture, the erotic emu picture, the Love book, the match, the War and Peace book, the physic book, the kick-scooter and the large square glasses. Cultural References * Mr. Cat uses a copy of ''War and Peace as ammunition for his bazooka. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play at Reading Books" can be found here. Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_à_Lire_des_Livres'Français'] Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Supporting Character